


Сукин сын

by leoriel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маккой не думает о Джиме, не думает о жизни, о смерти, не думает ни о чем.</p><p>Спойлеры к Star Trek: Into Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сукин сын

Все начинается с легкого недомогания, потом отказывает иммунитет, затем катаракта и рак, поражение костного мозга или смерть от внутреннего кровотечения.  
Наверное чертовски мучительно и обидно умирать, зная, что твой корабль летит к бескрайним просторам вселенной, но звезд ты уже не увидишь.  
Джим не верит в безвыигрышные сценарии, привык жить на полную: если облучение, то двадцать тысяч радиан и бог еще знает сколько, кончились деления на счетчике. И цензурные слова у Скотти тоже закончились, потому что даже Скотти не мог предположить, что их капитан настолько свихнутый.  
Альтруистичный, мать его, сукин сын. Джиму не с руки ждать – даже час своей смерти – поэтому умирает он до прихода врачей, прихода команды, передав не по-вулкански скорбящему старпому вулканский же поцелуй и заверения в дружбе. Раньше Маккой не удержался бы от подколки: «Мистер Спок, ну, и как вы находите мир человеческих чувств?», но слова комком встают в горле, не выходит язвить. Кто-то, кажется, Чехов кладет руку ему на плечо, и Маккой понимает, что прошло тридцать минут, а он так не удосужился констатировать смерть.  
Постепенно тело забывается в сотне механических действий, переходит на автопилот. Когда они падали, корабль не слабо тряхнуло. Есть пострадавшие, им еще можно помочь, нужно помочь, Маккой стал врачом, потому что хотел помогать людям. Так происходит со всеми – Энтерпрайз оживает, обращается в действие.  
Когда погиб Вулкан, те скептики, кто не верил, что вулканцам не свойственны эмоции, взяли свои слова назад, а сам он проспорил пинту хорошего пива. Спок поворачивает голову набок и прикрывает глаза, и, открыв их, превращается в бесстрастную машину смерти. Если чтобы отомстить за жизнь Джима понадобится вырезать империю Клингон, то Спок, не колеблясь и не слушая доводов логики, сделает это – убьет всех до последнего, и Маккой не уверен, что он будет один. У Хана нет шанса спастись.  
У Джеймса Тиберия Кирка ведь тоже их не было.  
Маккой не думает об этом, не думает ни о чем, отсюда, из медотсека, мир кажется мертвым и выцветшим. Перестает существовать. Не нужно думать, но можно ждать – он не воин, а врач, ему не с руки убивать. Когда Спок принесет на корабль голову Хана, Маккой засушит ее в формалине.  
Джим бы оценил иронию – при жизни тот сидел в стеклянной клетке и после смерти снова стал пленником. Или ни хрена бы он не оценил. Бессердечный сукин сын, чего тут удивляться отказу нервной системы.  
Маккой не думает о Джиме, не думает о жизни, о смерти, не думает ни о чем.  
Маккой смотрит на мир через дно стеклянной бутылки. О, Гиннесс ты все еще лучше во всей галактике пиво – особенно для тех, кто с трудом завязал, но самое время начать, никогда не поздно начать, выпивка принимает тебя куда любезней бывшей жены. Джим бы одобрил, Джим в восторге от идеи ирландских поминок. Джим хотел бы быть похороненным в космосе или чтобы его прах развеяли на какой-нибудь далекой планете. Вроде той, с алыми джунглями, где Спок чуть не почил в вулкане, а они стащили языческую реликвию. Славное было время.  
Как ты мог взять и сдохнуть, а, Джим?  
«Когда ты разговариваешь с мертвыми, Боунс, это тревожный симптом», – говорит совесть голосом бывшей жены.  
Овеществленная совесть – вот это и правда тревожный симптом. Проблема Боунса с алкоголем не в том, что ему так сильно нравился Гиннесс, старина Джек Дэниэлс или (будем честными) спирт, а в том, что когда ты трезв, но не весел, в голову лезет всякая хрень. Мерещится всякая хрень.  
Осуждающие глаза коммандера Спока, рыдающая Ухура, мертвый капитан Пайк и... трибблы.  
Один вот проворно карабкается у него по руке или скорее перекатывается, щекочет локоть. Неуемный комочек меха в своем жизнерадостном безумии способный сравняться с почившим Джеймсом Тибирием Кирком.  
– Назвать тебя Джимом? – отодвигая в сторону бутылку, вслух спрашивает Маккой.  
И разом трезвеет, когда видит на триббле лабораторную бирку. Вчера это казалось отличной идеей пометить – а то ведь хрен отличишь, тот или не тот. Живой или мертвый.  
– Сукин ты сын!


End file.
